


agape

by cozyshiba



Series: Agape [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Yuuri on Ice - Fandom, anime - Fandom, yoi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finished, My Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyshiba/pseuds/cozyshiba
Summary: Yuri is so in love with you but he doesn't know. Now, he must go to Victor and seek out help! The angry muffin, however, only gets angrier with realization.





	1. agape

The snow around him was cold, numbing his fingers, toes, and ears. The pain of freezing distracted his mind, somewhat. It didn't work fully as your eyes kept flashing in front of his, your smile lighting up the darkness in his head. Yuri didn't understand how you, all the way in another country, could ruin him like this. Was this ruin? "Agh," he growled, eyes narrowing and focusing in on the street lights that just started turning on. "You stupid-" He didn't finish, he couldn't. Yuri always called you insulting names and you did the same right back, but for some reason he couldn't right now.

He threw out his foot, kicking at a trash bin and knocking it over with a feverish ferocity. "Stupid Y/N." He muttered, continuing to make tracks in the piling snow. Yuri couldn't believe this. It was 10:00pm; Lilia and Yakov were going to kill him for being out so late, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to care. All he wanted to do was make sense of this. These feelings that plagued his mind would not go away, clenching at his heartstrings, making his lungs fail. You made his stomach queasy. 

He didn't like that.

By the time he made it to Victor's hotel room, it was 11:00pm. Late; he would already be asleep. But, Yuri being Yuri, he didn't care. The fifteen year old banged as hard as he could on Victor's door, screaming obscenities at him through the wood. "Open up you pig!" He yelled, accent thickening with his anger. The door flew open, revealing Victor in the hotel robe with a bright smile on his face.

"Yurio!" He cheered, wrapping the blond up into a tight hug. Yuri punched him in the chest and walked past the senior skater, jumping onto his bed. "What are you doing here?" Victor asked joyfully, glad for the company. However, there was a look of confusion on his face. "You should be asleep? You have free skate tomorrow, Yurio."

"Why do I feel queasy whenever Y/N is around?" He sneered, getting right to the point. If he didn't get you off of his mind, then his free skate would go to shit, anyways. Victor smiled knowingly, sitting down on the bed across from Yuri. The blond pushed him off and crossed his arms, looking Victor in the eyes. "Help me, Victor." His eyes were pleading, bleeding with confusion and a possibility of slight fear. No, Yuri didn't feel fear. Or did he?

"Do you feel a fluttering in your stomach?" Yuri nodded, prompting Victor to stand up and open his arms out wide, flopping down on the blond with another hug. Yuri fumed, his cheeks blistering red as he pushed Victor off of him.

"Get off of me you pig! What do you know that I do not?" He was seething, breathing heavily. However, your smiling features appeared in his mind and his anger turned into a rampant blush.

"You like her." Victor stated knowingly from, once again, the floor. Yuri turned his eyes toward the senior skater, emotions hidden by his long hair.

"Of course I do, Y/N's my friend." He muttered, evening out his breathing. It hitched again when Victor raised an eyebrow and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He was quiet as he searched through it, clicking and scrolling and clicking again before finally landing on something that matched with his needs. He turned his phone to Yuri who angrily snatched it from his hands, taking in the photo on the screen. It was the two of you, smiling and hugging after Yuri finished his short program. He remembered this; you were so happy for him.

"You're in love, Yurio." The blond's eyes widened, yet he still stared at the picture of you and him. Slowly, he hissed out a breath of air and muttered one curse.

"Fuck."


	2. люблю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio has his free skate today, but little did he know, you would be there as well!

"And next up, we have fifteen year old Yuri Plisetsky skating to Piano Concerto in B-minor." Yuri skated onto the ice, rounding a circle before coming to a stop in the middle of the ice. He took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, observing the stands. His breath hitched when he saw Victor and Yuuri standing next to you. 

"Shit." It was no matter as the music started. Yuri nearly missed his cue due to your excited, twinkling eyes falling on him. You gave him a thumbs up which he just scowled at as he completed a jump. Throughout the free skate all he could think of was, once again, you. It was always you. Never was his mind free of your jingling laugh and your gratitude towards the Russian Fairy. "I love Y/N." 

Yuri nearly missed his jump as his eyes widened. However, he landed perfectly, causing the crowd to erupt in applause and you to cheer out, pumping your fist into the air. It felt like it was only seconds before the song ended, Yuri ending up in a pose before gliding off-stage, flowers and plush cats being thrown his way. He nodded at Yakov and Lilia, both of them smiling approvingly.

"You did well, Yuri." Lilia stated proudly, nodding her head as Yakov clapped him on the shoulder. On the inside, Yuri's stomach was fluttering. On the outside, he just smirked as he took off his skates and covered himself in his Russia jacket.

"As always."

"Yuri!" The blond snapped his head up, standing when he saw you waving at him with both hands. You began to run toward him and stopped right in front of him with a happy laugh. "Yuri," you repeated, " you did amazing!" You giggled again and moved your hair out of your eyes. "The whole crowd was entranced, so was I! I mean, I'm always entranced by you." 

"How did you get down here?" You tilted your head and smiled, pointing over to where Victor and Yuuri were standing, both watching the two. They waved cheerily, causing Yuri to flip them off. You pulled his hand down and curled his middle finger closed.

"Don't be rude, Yuri." You chided, still holding his hand. "Oh, you have to go to the Kiss and Cry bench! Go get your score, Yuri. I know it's going to be amazing!" You smiled and went to let go of his hand, but he clutched it tightly and pulled you over to the bench with him. "Don't you want Yakov and Lilia on the bench with you instead of me?" You queried, confusion flitting off of you. Yuri shrugged and plopped you down next to him, catching one of the plush cats that Victor threw at him. You squealed and took it from Yuri, hugging it. The blond tried to hide his smile with a scowl, but it didn't work. It seemed that only you didn't notice the blushing boy.

"And Plisetsky's final score is... 200.97! That leaves him in first place." Cheers were heard all around the stadium and from you as you hugged your arms around Yuri.

"I told you! That free skate was calling your name." Yuri turned toward you, not bothering to hide his wide smile now.

"I don't thank you for that, люблю." He teased, bumping his shoulder with yours before standing up. You tilted your head and hugged the cat to your chest.

"And why's that?" Yuri rolled his eyes.

"You had me distracted. I nearly messed up multiple times due to you." You shrugged and hugged him tightly, squeezing him even more as he struggled to get out of the hug. With a giggle, you let go.

"Well, you didn't, and that's all that matters. Also, what does люблю mean?" He rolled his eyes and ignored you, shoving his hands into his pockets as he began to walk away from you. "Yuri," you whined, following after him, "what does it mean?" He didn't respond. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to go and ask Victor then." You smirked and ran off, Yuri turning around and screaming in rage.

"Don't you dare, Y/N! Get your ass back over here!" You giggled and tapped on Victor's shoulder, waving at him.

"Hey Victor, I have a question." He nodded his head, a twinkle in his eye.

"Go ahead," he prompted. Yuuri turned toward the two of you to listen as well, curious about what you have to say.

"Y/N!" Yuri once again screamed as he started to run over to you. You just simply ignored him.

"What does люблю mean? Yuri just called me that and he refuses to tell me." You pouted and covered your ears as Victor yelled in happiness. "Oi, Victor, what does it mean? What was that squeal for?" 

"It means love! Katsudon, Yurio called Y/N love!" Victor pulled on Yuuri's sleeve, bouncing up and down on his toes like a child. You blushed as your eyes widened. Soon, you were grabbed by your hood and pulled away from the two, still in shock.

"What did they say?" Yuri growled, turning you around to face him. You smiled softly at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Nothing, Yuri. They said nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end it here? Or keep it going? Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> noelle out


	3. Katsudon, Why!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the free skate, you and Yuri head up to his room with a bag of pirozhki and pocky! What could happen next?

“So, Yuri,” the boy in question turned his head to you, happily munching on a pirozhki. He nodded for you to go ahead and finish, which you happily obliged with. “I looked up a word. A cool word. So, I’m going to say it!” Yuri furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed his bite.

“Go ahead, say it.” You took in a deep breath.

“Вы удивились, Юрий! Well, I guess it’s less a word and more a sentence.” You giggled and watched Yuri as he smiled softly. He refrained from laughing at the fact that you completely butchered 'you did amazing.'

“You’ve already told me that, idiot.” You threw a small bit of pocky at him as you rolled onto your back, your head dangling from the side of the bed so you could look up at him. 

“I know, but I just said it again. Also, why did you order a hotel room with two beds? That’s quite useless when there’s only one of you. Unless you have a secret clone!” You gasped and threw your hand over your mouth, eyes widening as Yuri rolled his own.

“It was the only room they had left. Now tell me, why are you here? It’s quite useless when all you do is eat my food.” He argued back.

“Hey, you offered!” Yuri nodded with a shrug and handed you a chunk of pirozhki. “Hey, we should take a picture! It’s not a natural occurrence to find us both in the same place at once.” You jumped up before he could respond, snatching your phone from next to you and plopping yourself down behind Yuri. In seconds, your arms were wrapped around his neck and you were smiling for the camera. Yuri had just taken a bite out of his pirozhki, so in the photo it was in his mouth, puffing out his cheeks like a chipmunk. “I like this!”

“You better send it to me, люблю.” He grumbled around his bite. The blond shook off a blush at the use of term. You couldn’t shake yours off, however.

“Just did!” You chuckled nervously, feeling the heat in your cheeks. Yuri narrowed his eyes and turned around, pinning you to the bed, his pirozhki long forgotten.

“What did those pigs tell you?” He growled. You flushed even brighter and pulled off a shrug as you struggled to get out from under him.

“N-Nothing.”

“Tell me or I’ll squash you to death!” He screamed, beginning to put all of his weight on top of you. Everything was on you, along with the ten pounds of pirozhki he consumed within the few hours that you had been hanging out in the hotel.

“Fine! They told me that люблю meant love and that’s just really sweet of you! It makes me feel all fluttery inside. Oh god that’s a bit weird to say, isn’t it? I take it back, I take it all back!” You rambled nervously, closing your eyes. Yuri slowly got off you, instead rolling to your side and propping himself up on his elbow. He admired the way you had scrunched up your face and curled slightly into a ball. It was cute.

“You feel, fluttery?” You nodded, Yuri hummed. There was a sort of awkward silence that you had never experienced with him before. It was strange. Suddenly, he was on top of you again, eyes searching yours. “I feel fluttery when I’m around you.” 

“Ditto.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, soft like agape or fresh peaches. He tasted like peppermint and vanilla, and you just couldn’t get enough of him. So, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling the boy closer until there was nothing between you except fabric. In this moment, you felt bliss.

That was, until the door bursted open. 

The two of you pulled apart fast, turning to look at Victor and Yuuri, both with their phones in their hands. Victor was squealing happily whilst Yuuri just sat back, watching Victor lovingly.

“I knew it! I told you they would get together, Katsudon! Oh, young love!” Victor looked like he was about to faint with happiness, and the two of you looked like you were about to faint from terror. The senior skater jumped up and down and ran closer, pulling you into his arms like a rag doll.

“This is the second happiest day of my life! Post those pictures, Yuuri!”

“Oh I think the fuck not!” Yuri jumped up and started chasing the other Yuuri around the room with a face that could rival Hera when she found out Zeus was cheating on her with a bunch of mortal women. You just stayed secure in Victor’s arms, watching the two go around in amusement. 

“Hey, Victor, you should send those photos to me.” You whispered, causing him to wink at you and take out his phone which he had haphazardly thrown into his pocket. Once your phone dinged, you posted the photo on your Instagram, tagging Yuri. “Люблю, it’s too late!” Yuri stopped in his tracks.

“You don’t mean…”

“Oh, I do.” You smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI I LOVE THIS! Anyways, the next chapter is going to be pretty great. There will be a LOT of Yuri's Angels. Stay tuned! ;)


	4. AH YURI!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yuri head out for a night on the town whilst visiting America, but come across something unexpected...

Snow had begun to fall weeks ago in a flurry of white and pain. Yuri may be good at staying afloat on ice, but black ice was another story.

“Yuri! This is the fifth time you’ve fallen.” You wheezed out in between giggles as Yuri pulled himself up, grumbling angrily under his breath in Russian.

“I do not understand. Why is America so dangerous in the winter!” He was nearly screaming, his boisterous voice attracting unwanted attention. You shushed him and put a hand over his mouth to quiet the angry blond. “You can’t make me silent forever, Y/N. A time will come where my voice will speak louder than any hurricane!” He muttered unintelligibly through your glove.

“Calm down, drama queen.” You chuckled, taking your hand off of his mouth to instead pat his head. “I think your voice is even louder than a hurricane.”

“OH MY GOD IT’S YURI PLISETSKY!” A scream filtered into your ears, causing both of you to stop your banter with wide, fearful eyes. It was the scream of a Yuri’s Angel.

“Y/N, I think it’s time to run.” Yuri gripped onto your hand and pulled you away, the two of you slipping on the black ice he just fell on, but still scrambling on your feet. Now was no time for mistakes. You had to escape.

The two of you weaved through alleys and streets, hiding in shops and behind boxes, but that didn’t stop them. The horde of Yuri’s Angels still followed your tracks like a cheetah to its next meal. Finally, after five minutes, the two of you ducked into an alley and jumped into an open dumpster, closing the lid.

“I didn’t know you had fans in America,” you hissed, wincing from the smell and plugging your nose to attempt to block it out.

“They’re everywhere.” Yuri whispered back, his hand still wrapped around yours. “They have infiltrated themselves into every country. Nowhere is safe. My safety line has been broken.” You laughed at his dramatic response, but quieted the sound when you heard muffled voices.

“Where do you think they went?” Yuri’s free hand went over your mouth and yours over his. Both of you held your breaths as best as you could. Now was a time of war. 

“I don’t know, but I hope not far. I’ve got to get a picture with my otp!” The girls started squealing like pigs in a slaughterhouse.

“Yuri,” you snarled, “stop narrating what is happening.” He snickered before falling silent. You heard one of the girls start sniffing, loudly.

“I can’t smell them.” By the next girl’s sentence, you were pretty sure she was rolling her eyes.

“You’re not a bloodhound, Karen. Wait… are those the tracks of Yuri’s precious snow boots? WHERE IS HE?” You thought to yourself, ‘when will we be safe?’ The answer was never. Soon, the lid to the dumper was opened and the two of you were met with screaming girls.

“Oh my god can we please please please get a picture with you? I’m your biggest fan! Yuri is number one!” You glanced at Yuri and took your hand from his mouth. He nodded. It was time to admit defeat. The two of you crawled out of the dumpster, praying to every god out there that you don’t stink, and pose for the girls. They pruned and fawned over you, hugging both of you and taking millions of selfies, dragging you to places with better lighting and scenery. Yuri and you just went along for it. After an hour, fifteen autographs for friends and family, and twenty thousand pictures, they left you alone.

“I can’t believe we got out of that alive.” You mumbled, letting Yuri wrap his arm around your shoulders. “Ugh, you smell like rotten food.”

“So do you, люблю.” You simply rolled your eyes and leaned your head against his shoulder as the two of you shuffled along the pavement, watching snow fall out of the corner of your eyes.

“Hey, Yuri.” 

“Hm?” He followed your outstretched hand, pointing at a poster of Shrek.

“That’s you.” Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled you into the shop. A bell rang sharply as the door opened and closed around you, encasing you in the blistering warmth of the strange little shop. “Oh, pretty,” you walked over to a stand showing simple, crystal necklaces. Yuri watched from afar as you picked them up, one by one, before setting them back down again after looking at the price. He tilted his head and couldn’t help but chuckle at the little pout you had on your lips when you turned around to face them.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” You sighed and let him put his arm back around your shoulders.

“They’re all so expensive,” you whispered into his ear, not wanting to offend the workers in the store. “Sad, they’re really cute.” With that, you became distracted by an arcade game, leaving Yuri to head over to the stand and pick up the necklace you had admired the longest.

To say the least, he didn’t leave the store empty handed. Now he had something to give you for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I wrote this whilst listening to 90s love songs...
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be up (hopefully) on Christmas!!!


	5. I Would Cross the World for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri surprises you after the holidays :)

The holidays came and went like fire burning. They were brutal and cold and Yuri wasn’t able to see you. His grandfather became ill, and instead of spending the holidays at his house as you all had planned, his was spent at the hospital. Luckily, it was nothing but a bad case of Influenza and he was out within two weeks on a shitload of antibiotics. By the time they were out, you were back home.

Sure, you were sad. You had a gift for Yuri, wrapped in silver paper and tied in an ice blue bow, sitting in your closet and collecting dust. You had no idea when you would next see him next. Yuri’s schedule was fuller than the other Yuuri’s stomach. As a compliment, of course. He was doing wonderfully in the skating world, gaining more fame and more talent. But that meant you would spend longer times apart.

You had your fair share of being without him, what with living in different countries and all. However, you would always keep in contact some way or another. Now Yuri didn’t even have time for that besides the wee hours of the morning. You felt… abandoned, for some reason. He messaged you every day and you messaged back, but they were all simple, short conversations.

You missed him and he missed you.

Now, the ice was melting. The skating season was wrapping up and Yuri couldn’t wait to be with you again. He planned a special surprise, the necklace he bought you wrapped shittily and shoved somewhere in his skating bag. He did have a plan, though, albeit a very little thought out one. His grandfather bought Yuri a plane ticket to your hometown and now he was boarding the plane with a scowl on his face. The scowl was fake, though. He could never really be grouchy when he knew he was going to see you.

The plane ride took a while. It was full of salted peanuts and hushed murmurs, as well as a few of your favorite movies, some Yuri didn’t care for. But they were your favorite and they were on Netflix, so he suffered through them.

Once the plane had landed, Yuri was probably the first one off. He hurried through the baggage claim and hurried the taxi to your house, only to find you somewhere else. Yuri wanted to throw a fit, but he didn’t. You were just at the skating rink down a few blocks. He smiled at that. 

The smell of ice and cheap hot dogs was a comfort to Yuri as he entered the building. One of the workers smiled at him and pointed toward the rinks. The blond nodded and headed into the rink room, eyes scanning for you.

You weren’t hard to find. There weren’t very many people there, so you had one of the rinks all to yourself. You were stumbling a bit, but were out in the middle. A big feat for those just starting. He dropped his bag onto one of the benches around the room and sauntered toward your rink.

“Y/N!” Yuri yelled, a smile on his face as he startled you. On reflex, you turned around quickly and ended up on your ass. Yuri chuckled and entered the rink to help you up, sliding professionally on the ice.

“Yuri, what are you doing here?” You asked, excitement in your voice as he helped you to your feet. He smiled and shrugged, a small blush covering his cheeks.

“I missed you,” was all he had to say before you put your gloved hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to yours, slow and deliberately sweet. When you pulled away, you were breathless, your heart beating fast, your stomach fluttering. Yuri was the same, except he was slightly better at hiding it.

“Want to get off the ice? I have your gift,” he stated, pulling you over to the open door.

“Your gift is at my house.” You pouted, out stretching your arms as you struggled to get off of the ice. Yuri chuckled, prompting a glare from you.

“Take your skates off, loser. You walk like a newborn horse.” You snorted.

“Great insult, Yuri, great job.” He bowed jokingly and sat down next to you as you went to untying your skates. Yuri, being the impatient boy he is, helped you with the other one. “Thank you.” He nodded and ran off for his bag, bringing it back half-zipped with a poorly wrapped gift in his hand.

“Open it.” He nearly threw it at you as he handed it over. You smiled and carefully unwrapped it, eyes widening when you saw the necklace you were admiring all those months ago.

“Yuri, you didn’t…” you trailed off, eyes still on the shining crystal necklace. “Thank you so much,” you stood with a smile and hugged him, putting the necklace on after you detangled yourself from him. “Now you’re making me feel bad.” Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” You gave him a sheepish smile.

“I got you a stuffed cat.” He rolled his eyes and kissed you.

“You’re an idiot, люблю.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter!!! I had meant to get this out on Christmas day, but things came up and I just finally got inspiration for this baby. Thanks for sticking with it and I hope you'll be around in the future for my writing!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> YURI IS A BLOODY MESS! Anybody want a part two? Or shall we leave Yuri suffering? ;)


End file.
